Meet love in Konoha Village
by Ganu
Summary: Sumary: Kegajean Uchiha bersaudara saat mereka disuruh pulang kampung. /udah ane perbaikin ceritanya,hehe..


Chap 1. Lets go to Konoha

Sumary: Ke-Gajean Uchiha bersaudara, ketika mereka disuruh pulang kampung ke Konoha.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya cuma minjem para characther yang keceh-keceh itu.

This story by Mey-chan.

Genre: Romance (dikit) , Friendship ,& Humor (yang garing)

Rating: T / aja.

Pair: Masih belum nongol / :v

Warning: AU cerita ini bukan dunia Ninja , OOC , OC , Genderbender , Gaje , Alur maju mundur belok(?) , Bahasa campur aduk , EYD bodo amat ,cerita semau gue, dan lain sejenisnya.

Don't like don't read #eea

Cekidot..

Malam itu adalah malam yang cukup dingin di kota Otogakure. Disebuah rumah mewah tingkat 2 bergaya Jepang-Eropa yang gedenya naudubilah- ah mungkin lebih mirip Mansion dari pada rumah, panjang dan lebarnya aja seluas lapangan sepak bola, dan kalo halaman serta sekitarnya ikut diitung, udah deh jadi stadion sepak bola sekalian- dan berdominan warna putih, halaman depan bagian kanan ada taman bunga yang buat mirip hutan mini ,dibagian depan belah kiri isinya mobil yang hampir semua warna~ ada kecuali pink, dari mobil biasa ampe mobil biasa diluar yang mungkin ada 25 bijian terparkir rapi , dibagian belakang rumah ada kolam renang super gede plus prosotanya, disamping kolam ada rumah lagi tapi tidak terlalu besar -yang saya pikir itu rumah untuk para pelayan yang bekerja dirumah mewah ini- , disekililing rumah diputari pagar tembok yang tingginya lebih dari 2m ,lalu di pintu gerbang utama tertulis jika rumah ini adalah milik 'UCHIHA FAMILY' ,kurang apa coba sama rumah ini? inikan rumah impian banget.. Tapi ya ,rumah ini emang ada yang kurang ,yaitu susasana yang 'SEPI~ BANGET' ,sekali lagi 'SEPI~~ BANGET' horor banget deh pas malem-malem begini, padahalkan rumah yang bisa menampung orang sepuluh kelurahan -ato mungkin lebih- ini mustinya rame.

Ah tapi yasudahlah, langsung saya zoom aja ke dalam rumah ,tepatnya si ke salah satu kamar anak keluarga ini ,dimana dipintu kamarnya ada tulisan begini:

'Kamar Ini Milik Sasuke Yang Maha Ganteng'

disebuah kertas warna pink unyu dan tidak lupa dihiasi gambar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran warna-warni kayak pelangi, aduh~ girly banget ya? padahalkan tuliasanya 'maha ganteng'.

Dan didalam kamar ada 2 makhluk yang bergender laki-laki ,lagi duduk lesehan didepan tipi plus lagi main gem di PeeS 4 sambil beradu -

"Hwaah~ ,kenapa aku kalah lagi si? Oi, Baka Aniki, duduknya geser dikit dong! ,sempit tau " teriak mahluk tamvan tapi jones ( :v ) berusia 17 tahunan berambut biru dongker model pantat ayam ke orang disebelahnya, kita panggil saja dia Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku kan memang lebih jenius darimu Otouto ,, dan kamu juga tau kan kalo Aniki-mu yang ganteng ini gak bisa duduk tenang kalo lagi main gem? jadi kamu fokus aja sama punyamu" balas orang yang dipanggil Baka Aniki itu narsis ,dia ini seorang pemuda yang juga tamvan namun sudah mengalami penuaan dini diusianya yang masih 22 tahun -tapi dia selalu menyangkal bila itu hanya tanda lahir bukanya keriput- ,berambut panjang mirip kunti ,udah gitu jones lagi dan mari kita panggil saja dia Itachi Uchiha.

"Ahk~ Udah lah, aku dah bosen main gem 'Dorong odong-odong mu' itu , jadi Aniki keluar aja sana!" usir Sasuke pada Kakaknya

"Otouto~ ,kamu udah nyerah karna kalah dari Aniki 24 kali ,dan karna kamu gak mau mengalami yang ke 25 kalinya kamu jadi gak mau lanjut?" tanya Itachi ,nangis bombay "Aniki gak tau kalo kamu semudah itu untuk menyerah ,memang kemana semangat masa muda mu?" tambahnya sok dramatis nan kecewa ,padahal dalem ati dia udah ketawa nista.

"Uruse-lah ,lagi pula tadi aku juga ngalahin Kakak 5 kali kan? yaudah sana kel-"

*Tok Tok Tok*

Ketukan pintu dari luar mengintrupsi Sasuke dan menghentikan perkataanya.

"Ck" decaknya sebal karna gak jadi marahin Kakaknya ,si Itachi mah cuma cengar-cengir.

*Tok Tok*

"Hn .masuk" Jawab Sasuke cool ketika pintu kembali diketuk.

Dan setelah pintunya terbuka hingga terdengar bunyi

*Ckelek*

muncullah seorang- Wanita cantik yang terlihat masih muda -padahal udah 40 tahunan- dengan senyum has seorang ibu , iya, itu Ibu mereka , Mikoto Uchiha namanya.

Dua bersaudara ini pun langsung memasang kembali wajah coolnya ,seolah pertengkaran kecil tadi hanya angin lewat./Akh, tapi kalo Itachi mah pose coolnya gagal ,abis Ibunya ini ,jadi tetep cengar-cengir aja./ Mereka emang gitu ,kalo lagi berdua mah berantem inilah itulah ,tapi kalo udah ada orang ke tiga ato pas mereka diluar rumah ,gayanya akan berubah jadi sok keren ,berwibawa dan poker face , irit ngomong plus kalo ngomong bahasanya kelewat formal ,,yah udah jadi tademark Uchiha juga si -kecuali Itachi tentunya ,karna dia emang anak yang paling antik di keturunan Uchiha ,dia pasang muka cool kalo lagi diperluin aja.-

"Wah~, dari luar kalian terdengar ramai sekali. Memang kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ibu mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hn. tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ah, tadi kita sedang main gem, Kaa-san , dan aku mengalahkan Sasuke terus selama 24 kali ,hwahahaha~" Jawaban Itachi kelewat semangat.

"Baka A-ni-ki~" geram Sasuke rada dongkol.

"Wah~ kau menang sebanyak itu? Itachi memang hebat ya" puji Mikoto bangga ,Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pujian Mikoto untuk kakaknya "Nah Sasuke ,sebaiknya kau juga bisa seperti kakak mu lho" tambahnya menasehati si bungsu.

"Huh. tidak akan pernah, masa aku harus suka ketawa-ketawa seperti pasian RSJ gitu,, mimpi saja si Baka Aniki itu kalo ingin aku jadi seperti dia" Jawab Sasuke kelewat cuek ,tanpa memikirkan suara retakan hati Itachi akibat kata-katanya dan sekarang dia lagi pundung dipojokan sambil mengguman kata "Aku sudah jadi kakak yang gagal, Adiku sampai tidak mau jadi sepertiku, padahalkan aku bukan pasien RSJ" berulang-ulang.

"Bukan itu yang Kaa-san maksud Sasuke ,, tentu saja kejeniusanya. Ya, kalo yang kamu makdud sifat cerianya ,itu terserah kamu kan?" ralat Mikoto agak sweatdrop tapi tetep tersenyum ramah.

"Hn. Memang Kaa-san sekarang ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik. Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sifat anak bungsunya ini.

"Tou-san meminta Kaa-san, untuk memanggil kalian supaya ruang kerjanya sekarang, ayo!". Jelas Mikoto ,dan langsung akan berbalik untuk keluar kamar.

"Eh ,tumben Tou-san sudah pulang ? Memang ada hal darurat apa Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi yang sudah selsai berpundung ria-nya. "Apa masalah perusahaan?" tambahnya.

"Maa~ ,nanti kalian juga tau sendiri ,ayo cepat" jawabnya disertai senyum misterius.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Nah ,ayo Otouto" ajak Itachi ke Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ,singkat padat dan kurang jelas.

Mikoto sudah keluar duluan dari kamar Sasuke ,lalu disusul Itachi yang berjalan sambil bersenandung riang ,dan yang terahir keluar Sasuke ,lalu saat dia hendak menutup pintu dia tidak sengaja melihat kertas pink unyu yang ada dipintu kamarnya , perempatan siku-siku tanda dia sedang kesal pun muncul ,dilepaslah kertas itu dan diremas berbentuk bundar ,lalu-

"BAKA ANIKI~, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PASANG YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI DIPINTU KAMAR KU" teriak Sasuke, tidak Uchiha sekali, dan melemparkan kertas itu ke Itachi yang dengan sigap menghindar.

"A, maaf Otouto ,itukan hanya untuk memudahkan temanmu supaya tau yang mana kamarmu" jawab Itachi Watados (wajah tanpa dosa), hingga membuat Sasuke kesal dalam hati

'Kenapa aku punya kakak yang stress kayak dia si ,dosa ku apa coba?' batinya curhat ,ya lah didalem hati aja ngomongnya ,kalo diluar hati nanti dia bisa diejek sama Itachi ,Sasuke sudah lelah pliss. Dan jangan sampe deh dia membantai kakaknya hanya karna alasan kesal.

"Jaa~, kalo begitu sampe jumpa diruang kerja Tou-san, Otouto" kata Itachi dan langsung lari ngibrit , takut Sasuke ngamuk.

"Oi, Baka Aniki Tunggu!" dan Sasuke pun ikut lari mengejarnya ,dan aksi kejar-kejaran dimulai . Heh ,sekali lagi Itachi berhasil membuat adiknya out of caracther ,sepertinya dia emang udah gak sanyang nyawa.

"Ya,ampun ,Itachi Sasuke, jangan lari-lari didalam rumah" tegur Mikoto ,tapi sudah tidak digubris , dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang kadang suka absurd.

.

,

.

Setelah Itachi dan Sauke sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Ayah mereka ,mereka pun kelelahan karna berlari ,ditambah lagi ruang kerja Ayahnya cukup jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Yeey, Aniki menang lomba larinya kan, Otouto" ujar Itachi membagakan diri dengan lomba yang dia buat seenak jidat.

"Hosh~hosh~..kalo tadi aku tidak terpeleset gara-gara air yang Kakak tumpahkan tadi, hosh~ ,aku pasti menang kali ~ hosh~~" kata Sasuke dengan napas tersenggal.

"Yaa, Aniki kan tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan air itu. Tapi kalo kamu ingin Aniki gendong tinggal bilang saja ,tak perlu malu-malu begitu" Kata Itachi ceria ,tapi langsung kicep begitu Sasuke memelototinya.

"Sudahlah ,sekarang kita masuk saja ke ruangan Tou-san" kata Sasuke kembali ke mode cool ,dan hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Ayah nya

"Tapi lain kali akulah yang akan menang" tambahnya menghadap ke Itachi lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Boleh saja" balas Itachi ,ikut nyengir -eh nyeringai.

'"Itachi ,Sasuke, langsung masuk saja!"' Belum sempat Sasuke mengetuk pintu ,sudah ada panggilan Ayahnya dari dalam.

"Wah ,Tou-san hebat sekali bisa tau kalo kita ada diluar ,jangan-jangan dia punya mata tembus pandang" kata Itachi ngaco "Yasudah Otouto ,ayo masuk" ajaknya ,langsung nyelonong.

*Ceklek*

Itachi membuka pintu lalu Sasuke mengikuti ,dan didalam terlihat seoarang laki-laki yang berusia 40 tahunan lebih ,berwajah stoic dan memiliki dua garis keriput (juga) diwajahnya /mungkin kriput Itachi turunan dari bapaknya :v / bernama Fugaku Uchiha , Kepala Keluarga Uchiha sekaligus Direktur utama di perusahaanya 'Sharingan Corp' ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

"Konbawa Tou-san/~" sapa Itachi ceria dan Sasuke datar , bebarengan begitu masuk.

"Kalian ,duduklah dulu!" perintahnya.

"Jadi? apa ada hal yang ingin Tou-san katakan?" tanya Itachi to de poin ,begitu duduk. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar andalanya, saat dia duduk.

"Tou-san tadi mendapat kiriman surat dari Kakek kalian ,Madara Uchiha yang tinggal di desa Konoha ,dan dia ingin agar kalian datang berkunjung kesana" jelas Fugaku ,ringkas ,padat dan jelas.

"Heh?" hanya itu respon Itachi dan Sasuke.

"YEEIY~, ke Konoha ,ahirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Dedek Kyuu, lagi" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba, sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan kakaknya barusan. "Dedek Kyuu? memang itu siapa mu Aniki?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

"Oh ,Dia itu seseorang yang akan menjadi calon istri Kakak dimasa depan ,kami dulu berteman baik waktu kakak masih kecil di Konoho" jawab Itachi dengan aura bling-bling menyilaukan.

'Ya ampun ,kasian sekali seseorang itu ,masa harus berpasangan dengan Kakak ku yang dipertanyakan kewarasanya ini' batin Sasuke ,durhana banget sama kakaknya.

"HEH? Aniki juga pernah tinggal di Konoha" tanya Sasuke ketika sadar akan penjelasan Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak ingat Otouto? sebelum keluarga kita pindah ke Kota Otogakure ,kita itu pernah tinggal didesa Konoha ,ah ya kau kan waktu itu masih bayi ya ,jadi wajar saja kalo tidak ingat, hihihi~" jelas Itachi sambil ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

"Kau kan juga tidak pernah memberi tau ku ,Baka Aniki" balas Sasuke kesel.

"Sudahlah ,kalian berdua jangan beradu terus" kata Fugaku menengahi dengan tegas -dan dari tadi dia dikacangin anaknya mulu- "Jadi ,apa sudah dipastikan? kalian akan datang ke desa Konoha kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau~" jawab Itachi ceria. "

"Aku menolak" itu jawaban datar Sasuke.

"Kenapa menolak Otouto , di Konoha itu desanya enak lho ,pas banget buat liburan , kamu kan lagi liburan sekolah" kata Itachi ke Sasuke.

"Kalo hanya karna kakek Madara yang ingin bertemu dengan cucu-cucunya. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang kemari." jawab Sasuke panjang lebar memberi alasan 'Lagipula aku punya firasat aneh, jika berhubungan dengan Mbah gaje itu' batin Sasuke menambahi dengan ngeri. "Jadi aku tetap tidak ma-"

"Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku di Perusahaan ,Tou-san? hari ini kau meliburkan ku ,lalu sekarang aku akan pulang kampung ke Konoha ,memang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar ,motong /ngacangin/ perkataan Sasuke.

"Soal perusahaan ,Tou-san bisa mempercayakan tugas mu pada Shisui , Tou-san juga sudah memberi taunya tentang hal ini" jawab Ayah nya, ikut ngacangin Sasuke. Poor anak ayam #dichidori.

"Oh kalo begitu baguslah, kalo Shisui yang menggantikan ku ,aku tak keberatan" syukur Itachi. "Kita berduakan sama-sama jenius" tambahnya ,pede gila.

"Dasar MKKB" dumel Sasuke ,lirih banget.

"Tunggu ,apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ikut pergi ke Konoha juga" Itachi bertanya lagi ke Ayah nya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san mungkin hanya akan menyusul ,itu juga bila Tou-san sudah tidak terlalu sibuk di perusahaan" jawab Ayah nya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu , jadi besok Aku dan Sasuke akan ke Konoha ,ya~ kan Otouto~?" tanya Itachi sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Hn. terserah saja ,aku kan hanya -dipaksa- ikut. Lagi pula kita ke Konoha akan naik pesawat pribadi 'Uchiha' kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan ,kita akan naik mobil biasa" jawab Itachi "Di Konoha itu tidak ada bandara ,Otouto ,kau ingin pesawat kita mendarat dipemukiman ha?" lanjutnya.

"Hn. terserah ,kalo begitu aku akan undur diri" pamit Sasuke ,dan langsung keluar begitu mendapat anggukan dari Ayahnya.

"Ah ,aku juga ingin menyiapkan barang bawaan ku untuk besok ,kalo begitu aku juga undur diri ,Tou-san" Itachi ikutan pamit.

"Itachi , besok Obito juga akan ikut bersama mu" kata Fugaku.

"Wah ,lebih banyak orang pasti akan lebih ramai kan,, kalo ada dia aku kan juga tidak akan kesepian bila sedang dikacangin Sasuke" jawab Itachi.

"Dan Itachi ,jagalah adik mu selama di Konoha" titah Ayah nya.

"Baik Tou-san ,tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ku" balas Itachi.

"Wah, jam belum terlalu malam ,kalau kau tidak buru-buru pergi sekarang mungkin toko oleh-oleh untuk Kyuu-mu bisa sudah tutup lho~" nasihat Fugaku dengan nada santai ,tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah benar juga ,aku juga akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk Kyu,, terima kasih atas saran nya, Tou-san. Jaa~" pamit Itachi dan langsung ngivrit.

"Hn" guman Fugaku sambil tersenyum samar , dia heran sejak kapan Itachi bisa seceria /se-eror/ itu ,ato mungkin dia yang kurang memerhatikan anak-anak nya , ah tapi kalo tidak salah ingat si semenjak Itachi masuk ke Universitas Akatsuki beberapa tahun lalu ,ya mungkin. Karna seingatnya ketika didikan kerasnya pada Itachi dimasa kecil sedikit membuat Itachi agak dingin -namun tetap peduli- pada Sasuke ,dan karna itu dia menjadi terlalu jenius sampai-sampai bisa lulus S2 ketika usianya baru 20 tahunan. Ya ,tapi semua itu sudah berlalu ,lagi pula sekarang sepertinya Itachi malah terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke ,sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke sering naik darah, dan dengan senang hati menghadiahi Itachi tendangan gratis -itu juga kalo kena-. "Konoha" guman Fugaku "Ya, semoga saja mereka bisa betah tinggal disana" lanjutnya.

.

.

\- Skip time -

Itachi ,Sasuke dan juga Obito sedang berada dalam satu mobil sekarang ,dan yang membawa mobilnya adalah supir mereka Pak Utakata namanya , mereka membawa mobil panjang mirip limosin ,jadi penumpangnya bisa duduk sendiri-sendiri, pagi tadi mereka sudah berangkat dari Oto agar sebisa mungkin tidak sampai saat malam hari di Konoha ,,dari Kota Otogakure ke Desa Konoha membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 24 jam ,dan sekarang mereka sudah mencapai 5 jam perjalanan, ya 19 jam lagi mereka sampai.

'Benar-benar perjalan panjang' batin Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah novel ,dia duduk dibagian depan ,Itachi duduk dibelakangnya dan sepertinya Itachi sedang mendengarkan musik dari i-pot nya ,lalu ada Obito di belakang Itachi yang sepertinya sedang tidur -kedengaran ada suara orang ngorok soalnya-. kalo Pak supir yang ada didepannya gak mungkin nyetir sambil tidur kan?.

'Ya, selama mereka tidak berisik ,aku tidak peduli' batin Sasuke lagi.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ada paduan suara yang mengalun dari belakangnya ,dimana Itachi yang jadi vokalis dan Obito jadi pemusik nya .

"Gelang, sepatu gelang"

*grook~*

"Gelang, sirama-rama"

*grook~*

"Gelang, sepatu gelang"

*grook~*

"Gelang, sirama-rama"

*grook~*

"Mari pulang, mari lah pulang"

*grook~*

"marilah pulang, bersama-sama"

*grook~*

"Mari pulang-"

"Berisik Aniki" Bentak Sasuke bak tukang begal demi menyelamatkan telinganya dari nyanyian nistah Itachi ,sekaligus membangunkan Obito dari bobo gantengnya(?).

"Yaampun Sasuke-chan ,kau membangunkan Tobi , Tobi kan sedang tidur nyenyak tau" teriak mahluk bertopeng lolipop yang ngakunya Tobi -padahal dia itu Obito-_- .

"Uruse, Obito-nii ,aku sedang marahin Aniki ku tau" balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa Otouto? suara Aniki terlalu badass ya hingga membuat mu tidak kuat mendengarnya?" tanya Itachi narsis seperti biasa.

"Suara Aniki emang badass ,tapi lebih badass lagi kalo Aniki diem" kata Sasuke sarkatis 'suara fales gitu dibilang badass 'lanjut Sasuke dalem ati ,sebenernya emag agak iri si.

"Ah~, bilang saja kalo kamu iri kan, Otouto? kalo iy-"

*Ckiiit~* /suara mobil yang direm mendadak.

"Kalo kalian ribut terus ,aku turunin kalian dijalanan aja bagaimana?" tanya supir mereka Pak Utakata kalem tapi dengan aura hitam dan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Tobi anak baik pak Uta ,jadi tolong jangan hukum Tobi" teriak Obito dari belakang.

"Baik ,Pak Uta" jawab Itachi ,keringat dingin.

"Hn." ini Sasuke.

Mereka tau ,kalo Pak Utakata marah itu lebih serem dari pada saat liat Sasuke pake bikini warna pink terus ngomong ala bences ,hii~ serem banget deh.

Ahirnya mobil kembali dijalankan ,dan perjalanan dilanjut dengan tenang.

.

~19 jam kemudian~

Setelah naik turun gunung dan melewati lembah ,lalu mobil kehabisan bahan bakar karna ternyata cadangan bahan bakarnya ketinggalan ,mereka sampai di desa Konoha saat hari baru akan menjelang malam alias sore dengan naik Kereta Kuda hasil dari nyewa, yang untung saja kebetulan tempatnya itu gak jauh dari TKP mereka. Dan setelah sampai di pintu Gerbang gede untuk memasuki Desa terlihat lah desa Konoha 'desanya memang indah' begitulah batin Sasuke.

"Haloo~, kalian pasti dari keluarga Uchiha " sapa sesosok perempuan berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam panjang ,tapi kok suaranya mirip laki-laki.

Tbc.

siapakah sosok yang menyambut Uchiha bersaudara itu ,akan saya lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya . See you in next chap.

Oke yang sekarang ceritanya udah ane perbaikin. Kemaren ane publish gak dicek dulu si .hehe , jadi ya gitu. Dan pas ane pengin ngapus tuh cerita ,eeh FFN nya eror mulu .huft #kokJadiCurcolLu.

Yasudah kalo begitu...

R n R , bila berkenan yaaa...

Mey-chan


End file.
